


The Sweet Farewell

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Series: Tags Of Love [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, the longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss<br/>It's better my darling, I promise you this<br/>The next time I hold you, I'm not letting go<br/>Will you wait for me darling, I need to know<br/>Oh, the longer the waiting, the sweeter the kiss<br/>It's better my darling, I promise you this<br/>the next time I hold you, I'm not letting go<br/>I will give up the ocean forever, I know<br/>Forever I know<br/>-Josh Turner</p>
<p>Can be read as a stand alone!(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to dedicate this Winchester_Bones for her amazingly kind words and her inspiration! Thank you muse and beta!
> 
> Second, Josh Turner and Billy Boyd brought this story on! 
> 
> Third, thank you once again to all those who serve and dedicated their lives to their country. 
> 
> Lastly, I don't own anything! Just needed to write!(:

Jensen took in a deep breath. He was not going to cry. That was his mantra and he was sticking to it. He looked down at his hands. His hands were literally death gripping the other set of hands. He then gazed his eyes up into his lover’s speckled, breathtaking hazel eyes. Jensen tried to ignore the outfit his mate was wearing. The hunter’s pattern was daunting and only meant one thing. Jared was being deployed. The longest eighteen months Jensen knew they would ever go through. Jared had been always about duty, before and after meeting him. Jensen respected him for that, but it still was hard. He didn’t know what he would do without his husband. They had barely made it out of the newlywed stage when they had received the dreaded letter.

Jared captured those Ireland eyes into memory. He did not want to ever part from his husband, but duty called. At one point in his career of being in the Navy, he would have never doubted his decision of joining the branch. But now that he had found his soul mate and had married him, doubts were running ramped through his mind. The next few months were going to be the longest and toughest time he would ever have to endure in his life. He could tell Jensen was holding back the tears, and Jared felt a vice-like squeeze around his heart, knowing he was the one causing his best friend so much pain.

“Jense, I love you till the last droplet of water in the ocean.” He leaned down and kissed Jensen like it was the last drop of water he would ever receive in his life.

“Love you till my kisses turn sweet,” Jensen whispered, knowing he couldn’t hold back the burst of liquid in his eyes.

Jared replied back the same words he always used. “Your kisses are always sweet.”

“You are sweeter,” Jensen spoke back the same reply he had been doing for the last five years.

“It’s all the candy that you keep supplying me with.” Jared chuckled softly. “I just know the next time I will kiss you; the kiss will be much sweeter than any other kiss that has passed between us.”

“You melt me Jared Tristan with your romantic heart,” Jensen chuckled gently, feeling the damn finally breaking.

“Darlin’, those tears are rendering my own heart,” Jared reached up and softly wiped the falling tears away. He breathed in his husband’s intoxicating scent before laying a kiss to his forehead.

Jensen tried his best to reign in his emotions, but he knew he found a reason to why goodbyes are so hard to say. Their intimate moment was interrupted by a loud horn and lapping water against steel. “I guess it’s time to bid farewell.” Jensen whispered out.

“Promise me something, Jense,” Jared squeezed Jensen’s neck gently. “You won’t ever tell me goodbye.”

Jared’s heart burst into a thousand stars when Jensen gave him his smile, he only saved for him, “Never.” Jensen promised quietly into Jared’s ear. He kissed his husband, as if the apocalypse were upon them. He silently snuck something into his lover’s paw. “Jay, don’t open it till you begin to miss me.”

“I already miss you, Jense,” Jared slipped his own letter into his mate’s hand.

“Well, when you feel lost at sea, this will guide you to the lighthouse,” Jensen planted one final kiss to the soft, abused lips. He felt his heart break like a vase as he felt the last tender warmth of Jared’s hand slip out of his. Jensen couldn’t help a small giggle when he saw Jared dramatically clutch at his heart and give an exasperated shake of his head. He kissed his hands and blew it towards his goofy husband. He waited till the ship sailed away from the harbor, as was tradition and a sign of good fortune. That is what Jared had always told him. He let the sobs rack over his body as he walked away from the docks. Jensen didn’t know how he would go on living, but Jared would be home before his heart would completely disintegrate.

Jensen slid into the old classic 1967 Chevy Impala, and stared down at the letter in his hand. He slid his finger slowly over the seal and opened it.

_Dearest Love,_

_I know we only have just started our journey together as husband and husband. Oh I love calling you my husband at last. It feels almost as amazing, as saying your name for the first time. Well now, since I love it so much, I am going to use it in overabundance. I know this is not going to be goodbye, just a mere hiccup till we see each other again. I cannot wait to be back in your arms, be back staring into your eyes that remind me of the beauty of Ireland. Oh Jensen, my dearest husband, do not be sad, you know how much I hate it when you are sad. I want to be there to wipe those tears away._

_Husband, you know I am not well with words. That is your department. One of the reasons I married you, because you were such a sappy, romantic poet, and I loved you for that. So, here is me trying to be romantic:_

_My anchor has finally a place to harbor in_  
My love for you is endless like the waves of the ocean  
My arms cannot be wrapped around you like the steel of a ship  
My nautical nature is guiding me towards you  
My Husband, love you till the last droplet of the ocean

_Gah, I feel like I am a pine tree right now. Alright, my dearest husband, I guess till the ship comes back around, I love you till the last droplet of water in the ocean. And I cannot wait to kiss you, because it would be better than eating a hundred bags of candy._

_Love Sincerioulsy,_

_Your Jay!_  
  
_P.S. I didn’t know what to say, but till my next letter, and hopefully longer letter, this will hold you over! <3!_

Jensen felt the tears flow. He knew it was going to be a long eighteen months. But the letter definitely helped ebb some of the pain away and he would keep it close to his heart. He sent a silent prayer for Jared’s safe return, and turned the car over to head down the long road till Jared would be home again.

~~

Jared ran a hand over his face. It had only been an hour since he had said goodbye to his love, but he already was missing him like crazy. He knew he should have waited longer to open the letter Jensen had snuck into his hand, but he just needed something to anchor his emotions, something to soothe the ebb of pain for missing his husband. Jared popped the lightly sealed envelope and pulled out the paper with his husband’s words.

_My Jay,_

_I know it will only be a second for us to miss each other, like we need oxygen. I still cannot wrap my head around that you’re my husband, my own very exquisite husband. I know for the next eighteen months we will be apart, but for each day you are gone, our love will only grow stronger and sweeter. We may be an ocean away, but you live in my heart each second, till your ships sets anchor once again in the home harbor._

_How I’m going to miss your worldly hazel eyes, how I’m going to miss your steady breathing next to my ear. To help with the longing, just think of the porch swing, watching the sun set under the horizon. Think of those fluffy chairs in the library, where we had glorious, incredible cuddling marathon-you know it was just more than cuddling. Think of our large bed, and the night before you deployed, even the morning of your deployment. That bliss of just memorizing each inch of each other’s skin. I can still feel your smooth, tanned, sculpted body under my finger tips, and how you smelled of sea salt, the sun, and something only secret to creator of man. Let me not forget your lips, so warm and palpable and just beyond perfect._

_I’ll just keep the image of you post-coital, the sheet barely covering the dip that leads down to the beautiful, crafted gluteus maximus. I wanted to trace both my hand and tongue down that deep, constructed valley of your back. And your hair laying all mussed over the pillow, you looked so Olympus like. My breath will always leave me. That image will get me through this long time away. Honestly though, there are so many pictures of you going through my head that will definitely help through this deployment._

_And if you ever get lonely, think of how lonely the mahogany dining room table is. In just a few months loneliness will not be an issue, because you will be with me on top of that dining table. Not a care in the world, but getting reacquainted with one another again._

_Until we are together again, in flesh and blood, love you till my kisses turn sweet._

_Truly Forever Yours,_

_Jense <3_

Jared took a deep, steadying breath, trying to control his emotions and the giggles of Jensen’s attempt to cheer him up. He couldn’t wait till they could christen the table again, and even more couldn’t wait till he was back on dry land, in his husband’s arms. Jared heard the call to order, and with a brighter step in his heart; he thought to himself, one less hour till he would be with Jensen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Means the whole pie to me!(:


End file.
